Dungeon Dimensions and Lolita Tensions
[[Dragon's Fall and DC Fun|<- Previous episode]]'' / Next episode ->'' Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the fourth episode of Magical Monster High School Drama! It was released on May 9th, 2017, back to back with the third episode, Dragon's Fall and DC Fun. Production The episode was written by Terry H and featured the voices of Kitto M, George H-S, Marco D and Rory F. It is the fourth episode with no voiced lines from Sir Dank the tanuki, though he was featured in the episode background several times. This episode introduces Ilak, a member of the Disciplinary Committee, who is actually voiced by the writer. Though he has little significance in this episode, it has been spoiled that he will have more lines in later episodes. Plot On the same day that Zeroeth is contemplating her collar in the DC Tower, Akio shows up for DC tryouts. The tryouts involve vicious duels between the pledges: they don't seem to care here whether students die. This suits the callous ninja perfectly. Akio kills a floating tentacle lady, then a student in a flying iron suit in round 2, then the final round is a three-way. Akio kills one person, but is then knocked unconscious and comes second in the tourney. He is left in a hay bale. He goes back to his room, and under the door a little later finds a note saying "You forgot this!" and a DC red armband. At lunchtime, after classes the next day, Zeroeth, now freed, seeks out Akio - wearing his new DC armband - and Sashi and grudgingly apologises, and thanks Sashi for "guarding" her room whilst she was in the tower. She also meets Rowan, again, and learns of their identity. She asks for Promethia, but Rowan feels like existing right now, so they tell her to wait. At this point, their conversation is interrupted by a group of DC thugs who seem to think that it is appropriate to ask Akio to fetch their lunch, as he is the newest member. Sashi teleports away, saying that she will fetch some lunch, leaving Zeroeth, Rowan and Akio to stand up to these bullies, which results in the thugs sending them to... somewhere else, using dimensional portals. Sashi returns a little later to find her friends gone, and eats the sandwhiches she brought herself. They contained human fingers. Rowan, Akio and Zero themselves in an empty classroom, with only blank white out of the windows. Opening the doors, there is a corridor containing three spiked rat creatures, who they dispatch, after Akio professes his liking for normal rats. Continuing, they open all the doors to find a way out, and find various things inside the rooms therein: a golem, offices, toilets - that sprout tentacles - , other scared students, and a teacher, who tells them that this place is detention. A room full of harpies attack the group, and Akio and Rowan remark that Zero seems smaller than usual when she transforms to fight them. After all of the harpies are dead, the group find that they were apparently members of the avian society, according to the door plate. Meanwhile, Sashi, left without her usual companions, learns of rumours of a resistance movement against the DC and attempts to find them. Instead, she happens upon Felix, working in the science building basement. Her appearance startles the necromancer, causing her to drop a circular saw into the body she was working on. Sashi then proceeds to begin eating the cadavar. After this, Sashi returns to Barry, one of the DC bullies, and kicks him in the shins. Predictably, Sashi is then also sent to the detention dimension, where she meets up with the rest of the party. There, the fox-girl's super sense comes in handy. With her help, the party learn of the way out of the building, and that there is a darkness outside containing at least one, and possibly several entities. They make their way outside, and end up having a pleasant chat with one of the entities in the darkness, who they nickname "Darkness-Sama". They eventually persuade Darkness-Sama to let them out of detention, by convincing it that this is an opportunity to find love. The entity cannot enter light, however, so in order to escape, Akio cuts himself open and harbours Darkness-Sama inside him. The party follow the entity's directions to an odd shrine containing an orb which they use to exit the dimension. After this, they need to find somewhere more permenant than Akio's belly for Darkness-Sama, so they visit Felix. After convincing Felix to allow them to use one of her corpses to house the entity, they proceed to release it from Akio. Instead of entering the corpse prepared, it moves instead to possess Felix, but after a stern scolding, it desists and enters the corpse. After this, Rowan remains with Felix to get to know her better, and Zeroeth, Akio and Sashi leave to sleep. The next day, Wednesday, the party goes to class, and then Akio and Rowan decide to duel each other, with Illack, one of the DC members that apprehended Zeroeth outside her room, as referee. They stare at each other across the ring, circling each other. Rowan moves first, thrusting the Wand of Promethia into Akio. Akio fails to take this penetration, and passes out. Rowan carries the zombie back to their apartment, and opens the door of Akio's room to find that the maid has come. She is hanging from the ceiling by a thin wire, dead. After recovering from this gruesome sight, Rowan calls the accomodation services, who seem completely disinterested, but say that they will pass the message along and that they may be able to send someone over at some point. After hanging up, Rowan investigates the ceiling and finds a bed roll and some of Akio's hair. Rowan, sensing someone up there, says that accomadation is coming, so stay put and afterwards they can have breakfast. After this, they seal the ceiling back up and Illack arrives. Accomodation had apparently told him nothing at all, but he is only slightly surprised at the sight of the dead maid. He leaves to fetch a gurney, then helps Rowan to detatch the corpse from the ceiling and leaves with the body. After this, Rowan persuades the stalker to come out of the ceiling, with some difficulty. The mysterious person is revealed to be a diminuative gothic lolita ninja named Cami. She professes her undying love for Akio, and admits to killing the maid, but says that this was only because the maid had been going through Akio's things, and she could not stand it. Akio calms the Cami and suggests that she be the new maid. Rowan, apparently jealous of Akio paying any attention to his stalker, transforms Cami into a mouse. Seeing the mouse scurry under the sofa, Rowan tells Akio to move the sofa and then stand back, then proceeds to cover the room with a spreading attack from their wand. Somehow, Cami as a mouse avoids the entire attack, and runs into the kitchen. Rowan enters the kitchen, shuts the door, and, telling Akio not to enter, transforms themselves into a cat to catch the mouse. A few minutes later, Rowan, in human form, exits the kitchen, having lost Cami. They go to find Sashi to ask for the kitsune's assistance, knowing of their psychic abilities. Sashi concentrates, and after being distracted by remotely looking at zero's hoard, relays that Cami is nowhere in the building. She eventually finds Cami running for their life in a field on the school, no where near the apartment. She teleports there to pounce on the now human stalker, but fails to defeat Cami and instead teleports away again. After this, lunch is over, so everyone goes to class. After classes finish, Rowan spots Cami once again, hiding in a bin. They attack Cami, but Akio stops them, then talks to his stalker. Akio offers his old, now unoccupied room to Cami, who agrees to take it. Still fearing for his life, Rowan demands to sleep with Akio that night. In the night, Sashi pranks Rowan with illusions of phantom eyes and teeth, scaring Rowan into bed with Akio, who does not notice. Category:Episodes